De amores y chocolates
by purplechik
Summary: Historia por San Valentin


**Bella POV**

Amaba mi trabajo, trabajar en una chocolatería era lo mejor que me podía haber pasado, cuando decidí trabajar para mantenerme mis gastos y los que me dejaba el instituto; las opciones que se presentaban no eran muy favorables.

En realidad era algo de esperarse, aquí en Forks, por ser un pueblo tan pequeño. Yo me hubiera ido por un trabajo en la librería, pero las opciones que se me presentaban era en la tienda de deportes o el supermercado. Estaba súper aburrida ya que ninguno de los 2 me parecía bien, cuando a los días mientras estaba en una cafetería con mis amigas Ángela y Alice, Ángela me dijo que la señora Jones necesitaba ayuda en la chocolatería, y que podría intentar ahí.

_**Flashback**_

_Entre por la puerta del local, el cual era pequeño pero estaba decorado de forma muy bonita, las vitrinas rebosaban de diferentes chocolates y todos de diferentes formas. La verdad me hacía bastante ilusión trabajar aquí, además de mi amor por el chocolate, me fascinaba cocinar y aquí podría aprender nuevas cosas._

_- Buenas Tardes, en que puedo ayudarte- me saludo la Sra. Jones con una sonrisa cordial._

_- Buenas Tardes Sra. Jones, mi nombre es Bella Swan, y mi amiga Ángela me dijo que buscaba alguien para que le ayudará aquí en la tienda_.

_- ¡Oh sí! Ayer hable con ella y me dijo que vendrías hoy, veamos a ver yo ya no puedo estar acá todo el tiempo, además mi doctor me mando a reposo, por lo que necesitaría ayuda aquí y en la cocina donde se encuentra mi repostera- _

_- Bueno yo podría durante el verano y si desea también durante la escuela-_

_- Me parece perfecto durante el verano, pero durante la escuela, no tanto no vayas a descuidar tus estudios, lo podríamos hacer de día por medio y los sábados pero ese día saldrías temprano- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa que acentuaba sus patas de gallo, me recordaba a mi abuelita._

_- Me parece bien, y entonces ¿cuando empiezo?- le pregunte feliz de que por fin había encontrado algo que realmente me gustará_

_- Sí así lo deseas mañana mismo-_

_- Sí, gracias señora-_

_- Un gusto Bella, ahora ven y te presento a mi repostera, además te enseño todo lo que debes saber de este trabajo- _

_- Rose- llamo la señora_

_- Marie- dijo volviéndose una joven rubia de cuerpo exuberante, ella debería de ser modelo, tenía una sonrisa amable_

_- Déjame te presente tu compañera de trabajo, Rose ella es Bella y nos ayudará aquí, Bella ella es Rose la mejor repostera que hayas visto- dijo la Sra. Jones con una sonrisa_

_- Un gusto Bella- dijo Rose dándome un gran abrazo, lo que me tomo por sorpresa_

_- El gusto es mío Rose- le dije respondiendo su abrazo._

_Luego que la Marie, como me dijo que la llamará la Sra. Jones, me enseñará todo, me quede platicando con Rose, la cual se mudo a principios del verano y su madre era amiga de la Sra. Jones, por lo que así empezó su trabajo de repostera, que aunque tenía varios cursos todavía no había empezado a ponerlos en práctica. También me contó que tenía un hermano gemelo y que ambos, entraron al instituto. Yo estaba feliz porque Rose y yo tendríamos el mismo horario del trabajo, además que era muy simpática y gentil. En el instituto la vería pero por ser un año mayor, la vería solo en los descansos. Me dijo que al ser nueva no conocía a nadie por lo que le tendría que presentar a Alice y a Ángela._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Durante el verano, nos divertimos un montón, siempre salíamos todas las chicas juntas, lo que ahora incluía a Rose, Jasper el hermano de Rose lo veíamos pocas veces, ya que él trabajaba como socorrista en las piscinas del centro de recreaciones de Forks. Aunque cuando salía con nosotras era muy divertido, él al igual que Rose era guapo, aunque en lo personal no me gustaban los rubios. Era muy amable y soportaba todas las locuras de Rose y las chicas.

Sin embargo tenía cierto interés en la pequeña duende de mi amiga. Alice apenas lo conoció le pareció perfecto, y por la tarde no dejaba de decirme que él era el chico que esperaba, aunque no le pusiera atención. Alice no se daba cuenta lo que era evidente hasta para un ciego, a Jazz, como le decía mi amiga se le iban los ojos cuando la veía, y ella igual. Supongo que por ello era que ninguno lo notaba. Las chicas hicimos un plan para acercarlos tan solo necesitaban un empujoncito. El problema es que ya se nos acabaron las vacaciones lo que significaba que, mañana empezaban las clases, lo que nos reduciría el tiempo considerablemente.

Al levantarme al día siguiente, corrí a alistarme quedamos en ir todos juntos por los horarios para ver cuales clases compartiríamos. Me di una ducha rápida y me dispuse a mudarme según las indicaciones de Alice, porque no había forma de contradecirla, por lo menos esta vez fue cociente del frío y no me asigno una camisa de tirantes como el año pasado. Me había escogido una blusa azul marino, de manga corta, que tenía un escote en forma de V y la blusa terminaba en corte A _(N/A: es que queda abierta abajo, ósea que no es totalmente pegada al cuerpo)_ y una chaqueta negra que tenía una cinta a nivel de la cintura, la verdad me veía bien con la ropa, por ello no discutía mucho con Alice, termine de ponerme los jeans y las botas, para bajar a desayunar.

Al llegar a la cocina encuentro a Sue, mi madrastra, ella no es como la mayoría de las madrastras, es muy buena y cuida de mí y de Charlie, él cual desde que la conoció hace un año era más feliz, y yo lo era porque si no se quedaría de nuevo solo cuando fuera a la universidad, y mientras el fueses feliz todo estaba bien. Sue era muy cariñosa conmigo y me veía como si fuera su hija.

- Buenos Días, Sue- la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Buenos Día, Bella, estas hermosa- me dijo Sue, provocando que me sonrojara

- Bueno siéntate ya sirvo el desayuno, que tu padre no debe tardar en bajar- me dijo Sue con una sonrisa enorme ante la mención de mi padre, ella lo amaba y él también a ella.

- De acuerdo- le dije sentándome

- Buenos Días hija- me dijo mi padre llegando a mi lado para darme un beso en la frente.

- Buenos Días, papá- le dije

- Déjame y te ayudo amor- le dijo Charlie a Sue con una sonrisa tonta.

- Gracias- dijo Sue sonriendo también.

Luego de un desayuno en familia, me dirigí al instituto, cuando llegue Alice y Angie ya me esperaban, parquee el auto, a la par del Porsche de Alice. Salí del auto y salude a mis amigas, hablamos en lo que esperábamos a Jazz y Rose. En eso vimos entrar un BMW seguido de un Mercedes Benz Ml 250, nosotras ya sabíamos a quien pertenecían esos 2 autos, en el BMW venían nuestros queridos amigos Rose y Jazz, y en la mercedes venían los hermanos Cullen, las personas más importantes del instituto. A mí la verdad me daban lo mismo, ellos eran buenos y no se creían la gran cosa, bueno por lo menos Eli, que era la que tenía nuestra misma edad, yo compartí clases con ella y era muy simpática y Emmett no era tampoco creído un poco loco sí pero no era pesado. Edward, el otro hermano, gemelo de Elizabeth, no lo conocía era uno de los galanes del instituto, el otro era su hermano, aunque él casi no salía con muchas chicas como Emmett, desde finales del año pasado sale con Lauren y la verdad no sé porque, ya que ella es una pesada y es mala con todos; pero bueno seguro él no se parece a sus hermanos y es un pesado.

Rose aparco a lado de mi auto, un audi A6, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a cosas ostentosas, pero cuando vi este auto me enamore de él, no pude más que pedirle a mi padre que me lo comprara, el aceptó, sin embargo me dijo que de los demás gastos me encargo yo, de ahí la necesidad de buscar trabajo. Luego de que los Hale parquearan y bajaran notamos que a dos plazas más parquearon los Cullen

- Hola Rose- saludamos las tres chicas en coro, provocando las risas de todas.

- Hola chicas que buena bienvenida- nos dijo Rose con una sonrisa

- ¡Oh pero claro siempre se olvidan de mí!- nos bromeo Jazz en tono fingido de dolor.

- Claro que no Jazz- le dije dándole un abrazo, a lo que siguió uno totalmente efusivo de Alice y uno más tímido de Angie.

- Bueno chicos vamos ya porque si no llegaremos tarde- les dije y nos empezamos a caminar en dirección al registro por nuestros horarios.

Luego de recibir cada uno su horario, los comparamos, estaba de suerte solo 2 de mis clases no las llevaba con ninguno de los chicos, con la suerte que yo manejo era capaz de no llevar ninguna con ellos. Mientras comparábamos los horarios entraron también los Cullen, y no me paso desapercibida la mirada que Emmett le dirigió a Rose a lo que esta respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno chicas, es hora de que todos nos vayamos, por suerte a nosotras 3 nos toco juntas ahorita y a ti Bella te toco con Jazz- dijo Rose feliz de ver que ninguno quedo solo

- Bueno entonces nos reunimos todos para el almuerzo verdad- nos pregunto Jazz

- Claro- acordamos todos y salimos de la oficina rumbo a las clases.

**Edward POV**

El sonido de mi celular me despertó con la alarma, otro año que empezaba, para mí este año era igual que otro, para mi hermano Emmett no ya que era su último año. Me alisté y baje a desayunar, allí en la mesa se encontraban mis padre y mi hermana Elizabeth.

- Buenos Días- salude a todos

- Buenos Días hijo, listo para un nuevo año escolar- me preguntó mi madre con una sonrisa

- Claro mamá, aunque me da pereza porque ya no podré ir al hospital- le dije triste porque ya no podría seguir de ayudante de mi padre.

- No te preocupes hijo me podrás seguir ayudando en vacaciones, ahora disfruta de tu vida en la escuela- dijo mi padre con una gran sonrisa

- Sí Ed tienen razón nuestros padres, además que si no le pones más atención a tu novia, no vaya a ser que te dejé- me dijo Eli, mi hermana aunque esto último me lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, yo no sabía porque Eli siempre reaccionaba igual con respecto a Lauren.

Lauren era mi novia desde hace dos meses, antes de salir del instituto comenzamos a salir, a mi me parecía bonita, aunque en lo personal las prefiero castañas; pero Lauren me demostró ser muy amable y cariñosa. Mi hermana insistía en que ella era hipócrita y que se portaba de una forma conmigo y de otra con todos los demás. Yo la verdad no estaba tan seguro, pero era algo que podría ver estando de nuevo en el instituto.

- Buenos Días adorada familia- saludo mi hermano entrando con su sonrisa característica y su cara de niño

-Buenos Días, hijo siéntate para empezar a desayunar- le dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa

Después del desayuno, nos dirigimos al garaje por nuestros autos, como era el primer día decidimos ir en la camioneta, total los otros lo usaríamos más adelante, cuando Em debiera pasar por Kate o yo por Lauren. La verdad Eli no tenía problemas con Kate porque decía que Emmett no la quería en serio y que pronto encontraría alguien por quien cambiarla que si valiera la pena.

Nos dirigimos al instituto oyendo diferentes tipos de música, al final nos quedamos escuchando una canción que le gustaba a Eli, entramos al parqueo del instituto detrás de un BMW convertible rojo, debía ser nuevo, vimos como se parqueaban a la par de Alice, Isabella y Ángela, ellas eran amigas desde hace mucho la verdad yo no las conocía mucho, a Isabella en especial, a Alice si porque compartí varias clases con ella. Eli si había tenido clases con Isabella y me dijo que era una chica muy amable y dulce, además un día que estaba enojada con Lauren, le soltó que preferiría que mi novia fuera Isabella y no ella. Isabella me parecía hermosa pero no la conocía y la verdad para esas cosas si era un poco tímido.

Vimos bajar del auto a una rubia muy hermosa y a un joven rubio, al verlos note que eran hermanos. A mi querido hermano casi se le salen los ojos cuando vio a la rubia, y vi sonreír a Eli por el retrovisor.

- Bueno chicos, vamos por los horarios, y Em cierra la boca porque mojas el auto- le dijo mi hermana entre risas, provocando las mías

- Es que no vieron que hermosa, tengo que conocerla- nos dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Nos bajamos del auto y vimos como las chicas saludaban a la rubia efusivamente y como luego Isabella abrazaba al joven con una gran sonrisa, sentí extraño como si quisiera que fuese a mí al que abrazará, elimine esos pensamientos y me puse a hablar con mis hermanos.

Luego nos dirigimos a la recepción por los papeles y allí nos encontramos de nuevo con el grupo, que al parecer estaban comparando horarios, las chicas estaban felices ya que por lo visto compartían unas. Nosotros también nos pusimos a comparar horarios y note que solo 2 de las clases no las compartía con mis hermanos, esas eran biología y química porque tome una avanzada, mientras hacíamos esto, pude notar la mirada que le dirigía Emmett a la rubia y esta le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Salimos rumbo a nuestras clases y quedamos en vernos al almuerzo. Por suerte teníamos la primera los 3 juntos y luego me tocaría solo.

**Bella POV**

Historia fue mi primera clase y la verdad me la pasé muy bien con Jazz, además averigüe más información sobre él y sus sentimientos; y noté que si le gustaba Alice, por lo que le dije que se arriesgará y la invitará a salir, él le daba miedo que lo rechazará, pero yo le asegure que arriesgarse tiene sus recompensas por lo que al final opto por creerme. Luego me dirigí a química esa es una que no tenía con los chicos, todo porque llevaba la avanzada pero amaba esta materia entonces no importa y los chicos no estaban conmigo.

Al llegar al aula el profesor, nos fue acomodando en las mesas, para que de una vez quedáramos bien distribuidos y debíamos mantener esos lugares durante todo el año.

- Isabella Swan- me llamo

- Sí señor- le respondí

- Pasé y siéntese en aquella mesa- me dijo señalando una de las que estaban un poco atrás- y su compañero será Edward Cullen- hasta que el profesor no lo nombro yo no la había visto. Edward era como un dios griego, su piel color blanco era bonita, pero contrastaba con su cabello cobrizo desordenado, era hermoso, me preguntaba si se ponía plastigel o algo para que le quedara así. Pero todo eso palidecía ante los hermosos ojos verdes que poseía y ante esa sonrisa torcida.

- Hola compañera, soy Edward- me dijo estirando su mano.

- Hola lo sé eres el hermano de Eli, yo soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- le dije estrechando su mano y sonriendo. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron sentí como una corriente eléctrica y lo vi directo a los ojos, el también me veía y sentí que podía ver lo profunda que era su mirada como si me estuviera viendo el alma.

- Bueno jóvenes, tomen el programa y tiene libre el resto de la clase- nos dijo el profesor

Tomamos el programa y nos pusimos a charlar, en realidad Edward era un chico muy bueno y dulce, por lo que ahora si me preguntaba que hacía con una chica como Lauren, hablamos de todo y vimos que coincidíamos en gustos en música y libros. Luego de terminada la lección nos despedíamos y yo salí rumbo a la cafetería, allí me encontré con mis amigos.

Rose tuvo una mañana interesante, fue compañera de Emmett y estuvieron hablando, me dijo que le parecía muy divertido, además de que le gustaba mucho su físico. Seguimos hablando de todo hasta que fue hora de irnos de nuevo a clases. Compartí la siguiente clase con Alice que no cabía de la felicidad, porque Jazz al final del almuerzo la invito a salir.

Pasamos así el resto de la semana, resultó que también compartía Biología, que era la otra que no tenía con los chicos con Edward. Además por suerte estaba en cálculo con Eli, porque allí compartía clase con Jazz y Alice pero ellos solo tenían ojos para sí mismos.

**Edward POV**

Me dirigía un poco aburrido a la clase de química, aunque amaba esa materia no la tenía con ninguno de mis hermanos, me encontré allí con me mejor amigo Dylan, y nos pusimos a hablar mientras el profesor ordenaba a todos los estudiantes, entonces oí al profesor llamar a una persona que no había notado.

- Isabella Swan- le llamo

- Sí señor- le respondió

- Pasé y siéntese en aquella mesa- le dijo señalando una de las que estaban un poco atrás- y su compañero será Edward Cullen- cuando me llamo lo volví ver, y luego camine hasta mi mesa, Isabella enserio era hermosa con su piel blanca, pero que ante ese azul quedaba de un color como crema, y su cabello castaño era largo y un poco ondulado. Su rostro en forma de corazón, y unas mejillas teñidas de un tono rosado bajo, parecía un ángel. "Dios Edward, recuerda que tienes novia" me dijo mi conciencia.

- Hola compañera, soy Edward- le dijo estirando mi mano.

- Hola lo sé eres el hermano de Eli, yo soy Isabella, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella- me dijo estrechando mi mano y sonriendo hermosamente. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron sentí como una corriente eléctrica y la vi directo a los ojos, ella también me veía y esta mirada era profunda, como si escondiera miles de secretos.

- Bueno jóvenes, tomen el programa y tiene libre el resto de la clase- nos dijo el profesor

Tomamos el programa y nos pusimos a charlar, en realidad Bella era una chica muy buena, hermosa, madura y dulce, por lo que ahora si no podría decirle a Eli que no tenía razón, y que ella era imparcial con las personas, hablamos de todo y vimos que coincidíamos en gustos en música, lo que me asombro porque muy poca gente le gusta la clásica.

El resto del día paso sin mucha mención, la semana pasó y en serio me puse a cuestionar mi relación con Lauren. Eli me conto que tenía clase con Bella y nos pusimos a hablar de ella. Emmett por su parte termino a Kate para poder salir con Rose, declarando que había encontrado al amor de su vida.

**Bella POV.**

Así pasaron los días, Alice y Jazz cada vez estaban más juntos y Rose y Emmett, también. Él llegaba constantemente s la chocolatería, y se quedaba acompañándonos, además de que era un buen cliente. Luego salía con Rose. Al mes de entrar al instituto los chicos ya eran novios oficiales. Yo por mi parte me divertía con todos, nos la pasábamos súper bien los fines de semana. Edward termino con Lauren al darse cuenta como era en realidad, y incluso darse cuenta que le había dado vuelta, yo por mi parte cada vez estaba más enamorada de él y lo peor es que, como me iba mal en calculo le pedí ayuda a Eli pero ella me dijo que quien le explicaba era su hermano por lo que termine estudiando con Edward los días que no tenía trabajo.

Durante los días que tenía que trabajar a veces llegaba Edward con Emmett, Em se iba a hablar con Rose y yo me quedaba con Edward, la verdad no creía que yo le gustará; pero eso no me impedía soñar.

**Edward POV**

Un mes había pasado desde que entramos al instituto, y muchas cosas habían sucedido, mi hermano era novio oficial de Rose y no cabía de la felicidad. La verdad ya éramos todo un grupo de amigos muy grande, y nos llevábamos súper bien. Yo había terminado con Lauren al ver que era falta y porque la verdad últimamente me interesaba alguien más.

Eli me pidió ayuda para explicarle a ella y una amiga calculo yo accedí, y después me di cuenta que la amiga era Bella. Al final terminamos estudiando Bella y yo, ya que compartíamos otras clases. Así pasaban los días y yo me enamoraba de Bella cada día más. Pero me daba miedo invitarla a salir y que me rechazará. Juntos nos divertíamos demasiado, incluso cuando ella trabajaba, yo la visitaba en la chocolatería.

Allí hacíamos de todo, incluso un día mientras preparábamos unos chocolates especiales, casi le doy un beso, pero al final me dio pena y opte por ponerme a jugar con la mezcla, ese día nos divertimos un montón y salimos los dos llenos de chocolate. Pos suerte la señora Jones no se enojo, más bien lo encontró divertido.

**Bella POV**

Se acercaba una fecha especial la verdad era de mis favoritas, amaba el día de San Valentín y todo lo que representaba. Lo mejor es que ese día en la chocolatería iba a ser muy especial no podía esperar.

Con los chicos todo seguía bien, incluso estaba feliz porque hace poco salí con Edward y nos la pasamos súper bien, pero no quería hacerme muchas ilusiones.

Los chicos tenían planes, pero yo debía hacer una orden especial para Rose, que era una sorpresa de Em. Rose por su parte se encargaría de la de Jazz para Alice y entre ambas haríamos la de Ben para Angie. La verdad estaba rodeada de parejas y amigos, por lo que no podía estar más ansiosa por el día de mañana.

**Edward POV**

Lo tenía decidido, mañana en San Valentín le pediría a Bella que fuera mi novia, ella era perfecta para mí. Ahora tan solo debía encontrar el momento justo para hacerlo.

**Bella POV**

San Valentín era perfecto en el instituto hicieron correo y llegaban a las diferentes clases, yo recibí de mis amigos y les envié a ellos. También recibí de algunos chicos pero en realidad de quién deseaba recibir todavía no tenía. Yo sí le había mandado a Ed pero el no y estaba un poco triste por eso. Al llegar a biología note que Edward tenía una rosa roja, y una gran sonrisa cuando me vio.

- Para Ti- me dijo cuando llegue a su lado dándome un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias- le dije un poco sonrojada

En la tarde me fui para la chocolatería donde la Sra. Jones estaba haciendo dos corazones de chocolate, nos dijo que eran muy especiales, y que siempre eran esperados por todos para ver quién los recibiría.

Rose y yo nos dispusimos a hacer nuestros pedidos y a atender a todos aquellos que llegaban para comprar algo especial a las personas que querían.

A las 3 Em llego por Rose, y al entregarle los chocolates que yo había hecho, ella se sorprendió. La verdad los chicos hacían una gran pareja, y se veían muy felices. Rose salió con Em, y yo me quede ya que no hacía falta mucho rato para cerrar, ya vería a todos más tarde

La verdad mucha gente preguntaba por los corazones de la Sra. Jones que si estos, ya habían sido entregados, a lo que yo respondía que no. Marie nos explico que ella los entregaba a una pareja cuyo amor fuese tan grande que se notará con tan solo una mirada, que ese vínculo especial que los unía fuese especial. Yo tenía mucha curiosidad por ver quién los recibiría, pero la verdad creo que este año no se entregarían porque ya casi cerrábamos y no habían sido entregados. En eso mi amado Edward, entro en la chocolatería.

- Hola Bella.- me saludo

- Hola Ed- le dije con una gran sonrisa- Bueno veías por algo especial- le pregunte

- Sí por fa dame una de esas paletas de corazón-

- Nada más- le pregunte

- No también un poco de tu tiempo- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado

- Ese no tienes que pedirlo, yo con gusto te lo doy- le respondí con una sonrisa.

Nos sentamos en una mesa, a charlar mientras Edward se comía un pesado de su paleta.

- Bella- me dijo dándome una mirada muy intensa

- Sí Edward ¿qué pasa?- le pregunte totalmente deslumbrada por él

- Yo quería preguntarte algo- me dijo revolviéndose el pelo- Bueno aquí va, Bella te gustaría ser mi novia-

-…- estaba impresionada, no podía hablar

- Sí no quieres lo entiendo- empezó a balbucear Edward, bajando su cabeza

- No es eso- le dije saliendo de mi trance, él seguía dándome una mirada intensa cuando comencé a hablar.- Yo sí -le dije con una gran sonrisa

- En serio- respondió el incrédulo, es que no se ha dado cuenta lo perfecto que es él.

- Claro Edward, me gustaría ser tu novia- le respondí con una felicidad tan grande.

- Woa me haces el hombre más feliz – me dijo rodeando la mesa para quedar a mi lado, se agacho para tomar mi rostro en sus manos. Compartimos una mirada de amor y cariño, antes de sentir como los labios de Edward chocaban con los míos. Ese beso fue mágico, hermoso, no existen suficientes palabras para describirlo, supongo que perfecto quedaría bien.

Al separarnos, vi como la Sra. Jones se acercaba a nosotros con una bandeja seguro porque era hora de cerrar.

- Aquí están los corazones son para ustedes- nos dijo con una sonrisa

**FIN**


End file.
